loins des yeux, loins du coeur!
by mysSy-mel
Summary: et si Lily Evans, élève studieuse, se fait dérouter du droit chemin? et si elle tente d'impressionner le fameux maraudeur James Potter? cette année, les maraudeur auront de la compétition dans l'air, et ils ne veulent pas céder leurs place de roi de
1. Default Chapter

**chapitre 1: de retour à Poudlard! **

Lily regarda vers la fenêtre pour la dernière fois 3 silhouettes sur le quai.

Une femme, cheveux roux long, flottant dans le vent pleurait à chaud larme en envoyant la main , dans les bras d'un homme grand, cheveux brun, noir jet , le sourire radieux sur les lèvres, en envoyant un baiser de la main a sa fille. Un peu plus loin, ont vit une jeune fille, grande, Aux cheveux long noir jet, identique en tout point avec l'homme. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvre, la mine sombre. Ont pouvait percevoir sur son visage une mine réjouie, comme si un sauveur venait de la sauver, torturer pendant des mois d'esclavages.

Quand elle ne vit plus ses parents, elle prit sa valise, qui était appuyer sur le mur du train et alla chercher un compartiment vide. Elle en trouva un de libre et s'installa confortablement, en soupirant. décidément, L'été à été dur.

L'enfer qu'elle avait endurer cette été n'était rien a comparer la première année, quand elle revint chez elle pour l'été. A chaque début d'année, Lily avait toujours la nostalgie, elle aimait bien se remémorer les étés, qu'elle et sa sœur, jouaient dans le sable, ou quand elle avait reçus sa lettre pour Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Elle et Pétunia avaient hurler de joie apprenant la nouvelle, et elles s'étaient précipiter dans leurs chambres pour faire leurs bagages. Le choc a été terrible quand sa grande sœur appris que se n'était que Lily qui y allait. C'étais à partir de se moment que des ponts entre elle et pétunia fut briser.

Pétunia a commencer a être cruelle envers Lily. Mais la jeune fille rousse espérais toujours que la pointe de jalousie de sa sœur arrête et qu'elle redeviennent autant proche, comme elles l'étaient quand elles étaient petite. Mais Lily perdit tous espoirs après un an, sachant que jamais cela ne reviendrais comme avant. Il lui arrivait quelques fois d'imaginer comment serais sa vie si elle aurait refuser d'aller à Poudlard, et d'avoir rester avec sa sœur. Mais elle était très heureuse d'être ce quelle était, Une sorcière. Depuis près de 7 ans maintenant, qu'elle montait dans le train, le Poudlard express qui l' amenait a l'école, pour sa dernière année.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant passer une jeune fille blonde, aux sourire radieux. Elle portait avec élégance l'habits de Poudlard, qui épousait bien avec ses formes. La jeune fille avait les yeux Bleu. Elle alla vers Lily, qui lui souris, et lui sauta au cou.

Bonjour petit fleur, comment ont été tes vacance?

Misérable comme chaque année! Et toi? Demanda Lily en regardant son amie de toujours.

Comme toujours, voyage autour du monde avec maman et son petit ami!


	2. Chapitre2 : Le parie

**Chapitre2 : Le parie**

Tu es si chanceuse, tu as au moins quelqu'un qui prend soins de toi, moi non!

Oui, si ont veux.

La jeune fille blonde alla s'assoire en face de Lily quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un groupe de garçons se tiennent devant elles. Le premier était grand, cheveux noir jais, sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Il était le charme née. Il était grand et très bien bâtit. Il s'appelle Sirius black, un des membres des maraudeurs! Le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard. Le second, cheveux brun en bataille comme s'il c'était levé en retard s'appelle James potter. Meilleur ami de Sirius Black, il était un farceurs, sportif! le 3e maraudeurs est un garçons au cheveux blond doré, charmant, attentif et séduisant. Il était un mystère pour toutes les filles, car contrairement aux autres maraudeurs, lui il n'était pas coureur de jupons et n'avait jamais sortis avec aucune filles de Poudlard. C'était la tête du groupe il s'appelle Remus lupin . Le dernier, grand, pas autant de charmes que les 3 autres, s'appelle Peter, il était un gaffeur de première, mais au combien l'épique aimaient être avec lui!

alors jolie lydia, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette été à par pleurer car tu ne pouvait voir un homme si beau! Déclara Sirius avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Mais Sirius, tu sais très bien qu'as l'école, il n'y a pas d'homme beau!

Ont pouvait apercevoir sur le visage de celui-ci la haine, oui ces 2 là de détestaient! Lily et Lydia étaient les 2 seules élèves de Poudlard a ne pas aimée un des Maraudeurs! Et ont voyaient bien que sa dérangeaient ceux-ci!

voyons patmol, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Lily et Lydia, sont si travaillante qu'elles ne font plus la différence entre des pétard et des grenouilles visqueux et répugnante. Déclara James qui était entrer dans le compartiment.

Tu sais quoi Potter, a la différence de toi, moi quand je parle, ma tête n'enfle pas a chaque 5 mots que tu dis. Tu crois que toutes l'école est a tes pied, la tu rêves. Déclara Lily, donc le comportement de James l'avait mise a bout. Et a par sa, vous n'êtes pas si bons et original pour vos farces!(L'INSULTE FATIDIQUE, CE QUE LES MARAUDEURS DÉTESTE LE PLUS DE SE FAIRE DIRE!) je paris que je suis meilleure que vous, si je mis mets moi aussi a faire comme vous.

Ha! tu crois sa, Lily rat de biblio, alors je te parie que durant toutes l'année, tu ne seras même pas capable de nous lancer un minable sort, car le professeur Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore ne seraient vraiment pas fière de toi!

Tu crois sa, je ne suis pas juste une fille qui ses que plaire aux professeures, vous autres les maraudeurs, vous n'avez aucunes personnalité!(NE JAMAIS DIRE ÇA AUX MARAUDEURS! JAMAIS!)

Lily Evans, si tu te crois meilleures que nous, alors ne verront bien ça, durant toute l'année, celui ou celle qui ont fait les pires farces gagneront mais aussi devra faire un beau petit discours sur le perdant et combien il ou elle est nulle! Déclara Lydia et Sirius en même temps.

Mais est-ce que nous aussi pouvons faire partis des farces lança Peter

Non, ces entre moi et Lily, et si j'apprend qu'elle a eu recours a l'aide de quelqu'un sa va allez très mal!

De même pour toi, Potter!

Bien

Bien

Le groupe de garçons quitta la pièce. Remus partit le dernier. Ont voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'avait eu son ami et Lily, une fille qui respectait.


	3. chapitre3:et si tous commence mal?

J'aimerais remercier tous le monde pour vos reviews, sa me fais vraiment plaisir!

Kikou224 : merci pour le conseil, oui j'avais mis des – pour les dialogues, mais sa n'a pas marcher! Merci, et je veux bien pour msn...

Coweti : merci beaucoup, je sais, moi aussi en écrivant mon histoire j'ai eu pitié de pétunia(moi qui la déteste!) merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, voici la suite!

Ajariel the bloody : ouais, tu t'es amuser a mettre pleins de reviews :P merci!!

Bon hé bien voici la suite!! Merci encore à tous et continuez a m'envoyée des reviews!

Chapitre 3 :Et si tous commence mal? 

Lily feuilleta de nouveau son livre de potion qu'elle avait emprunter de la bibli. Sa faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'elle avait commencée les cours, et elle ne voulait pas laisser Potter de l'avance sur sa dernière blague qui remontait à hier.

FLASH BACK :

Un soleil radieux plana dans le ciel bleu. Lily, qui aimait beaucoup la nature, décida, comme a chaque début septembre, d'aller étudier dehors. Elle était assise, respirant l'aire qui l'entourait, et pencha sa tête, pour retourner dans son bouquin. La métamorphose. Une matière, qui ne la passionnait, mais qu'elle ne détestait pas non plus. UN craquement attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête quand elle reçut un bouillit violet sur le visage.

Alors Lily, comment aimes-tu mon nouveau produit cosmétique, il sera bientôt en vente dans l'école, pour mettre un plus beau teint... s'exclama James qui ria au éclat.

POTTER!!!! JE VAIS TE FAIRE MORDRE LA POUSSIÈRE ESPÈCE DE TROLL MAL LÈCHER!

Voyons Lily, ne prend pas se teint, tu es si jolie quand tu souris! Continua le jeune homme avant de lui tourner le dos et partir vers le château, toujours en riant.

Lily se releva avec rage, pris son livre qui était sur le gazon sec et se dirigea à grande enjambée, en hurlant toutes sortes de bêtises à James qui avait déjà pénétrer dans le hall de Poudlard.

-JE ME VENGERAI POTTER,COMPTE SUR MOI!

FIN FLASH BACK.

C'était important pour Lily qu'elle ridiculise Potter car sa lui a prise une journée a enlever cette chose immonde de son visage. Elle alla tourner la page, quand soudain, elle arrêta son geste, et relis le titre :

POTION D'ILLUSION 

CETTE POTION sont généralement utiliser pour faire accroire a la personne désirer une chose épouvantable, qui la fait peur, humilie ou bien un désir enfoui. Cette potion à été crée en Grande-Bretagne par Alexander grill qui a ce jour, est a un hôpital sorcier, car il en a but trop, ce qui cause la folie. Sur certaine personne, la potion aura certaine conséquence, tous non mortelle, mais certaine dangereuse. À faire avec attention et précaution.

ENGRÉDIENS. :

UNE PINCER D'HERBE SÈCHER

UN ROSE ROUGE

10 pattes de sauterelles, (préférablement arracher une nuit de pleine lune)

sang de troll

un cheveux de fée

à suivre :

mettre une pincer d'herbe sécher dans un chaudron chauffer dura 3 min, rajouter le sang de troll tous en mélangent, mettre le cheveux après que le mélange sois épaissis, mettre une par une les pattes des sauterelles, et mettre la rose en prononçant le nom de la personne à qui vous lancez le sort. Laisser reposer 2 heures et mettre un petite quantité dans un boisson ou la nourriture.

Lily souris a elle-même. « l'a je te tiens Potter! » elle se dirigea vers son chaudron qui était encore chaud. IL faisait noir dans le cachot, où Lily était, dans une pièce abandonner, avec toutes sorte d'ingrédient qu'elle avait volée pendant la journée. Elle suivit les instruction à la lettre. Quand elle finit, elle alla déposer la potion dans un bocal, nettoya, puis quitta les donjons pour aller dans la salle des griffondors, le sourire au lèvre.

Lily ce leva en souriant, ce qui déclencha automatiquement des questions de lydia, qui avait bien vue que Lily n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais Lily se leva, alla dans la salle de bain des filles de 7e année, revint, s'habilla toujours avec le sourire Béa sur les lèvre, puis alla chercher son bocal et le déposa sur sa table de chevet. Lydia le remarqua sans aucune difficulté, car la mixture verte sentait pas très bon.

Lily, qu'est-ce que sais ça? Demanda le jeune fille blonde en pointant du doigt de bocal.

Ça! Ho c'est ce qui va faire regretter Potter d'être au monde! Déclara Lily

Bon ne me dit rien... dit Lydia décourager,... si ses mortelle, donne-en aussi à Black, je me demande encore pourquoi dieu la envoyer sur terre celui-là!

Les filles pris leurs affaires et descendirent pour aller dans la grande salle.

VERS JAMES ET SIRIUS :

James était allongé sur son lit. Sirius, assis sur un oreiller sur le plancher, regardant un photo de lui et une fille au cheveux noir, qui faisaient signe de la main, sourire radieux sur son beau visage. « tu me manques t'en, pourquoi es tu.... » mais James coupa court a sa pensée en hurlant soudain de joie.

Mon dieu!, j'ai trouvé, sa va la faire baver! Et le jeune homme se leva et fit une danse digne de son nom.

Ce fut à ce moment que Peter et Remus pénétra dans le dortoir. Tout les 2 échangèrent un regard avant de se posé sur Sirius. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

Alors James, que nous vaux ce si jolie spectacle de danse! Déclara Sirius en attendant une réponse.

Eh... j'ai manqué quelque chose? Demanda Peter en allant s'assoire sur son lit.

Je crois que James a la maladie de la borgotte! S'exclama Sirius en réprimant un sourire en voyant le mine sombre de James!

NON espèce d'idiot, j'ai trouvé!

Trouvé la maladie dont tu souffres! Rigola Remus en allant s'assoire lui aussi.

Très drôle lunard! Non Lily Evans va manger la poussière!!

Écoutes James, moi je dit, que tous va mal ce passer! Dit Remus, rien vous obliges a vous faire des farces!

Écoutes, Evans crois qu'elle est meilleure que nous, alors je vais lui prouver le contraire, personne est meilleurs que les maraudeurs!!


	4. chapitre 4: Marielle

J'aimerais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews! Voici la suite!

Faby.fan : salut, et bien merci pour ton reviews, sa ma fait vraiment plaisir! Et voici la suite que tu demandais t'en!! Bonne lecture...

Coweti : salut, je vois que tu lis m'es suite, merci beaucoup! Je ne peux pas te dire qui es la fille sur la photo sinon ou serais la surprise! Mais une chose es sur, ses que tu vas le savoir bientôt....

Et merci pour les autres... bonne lecture

**Disclaimer** : aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling, sauf bien sur, mes personnage inventer.

**Chapitre 4 :Marielle**

Lily s'avança dangereusement vers son pire ennemis. Tous allait bien. Lydia regarda la scène un peu plus loin. Une autre fille était à ses côté, cheveux brun, allant à ses épaules. De magnifique yeux bleu/vert, qui mettait en valeur son beau sourire qu'elle utilisait pour charmée les garçons de Poudlard. C'était avec Lydia, les deux meilleures amie de Lily.

-Regarde comment Lily à l'air si confiante, qu'est-ce qu'il l'a mise comme ça? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Voyons Marielle, si je te dit la surprise, sa ne seras plus drôle!! Déclara Lydia, ne lâchant pas des yeux Lily, qui était a 1 mètre de James.

-Tu sais quoi, tu irais très bien avec M. Black! Déclara Marielle.

-Là, tu peux toujours rêvée!

« courage Lily. Tu es capable. Mais pourquoi donc Marielle ne vient pas, ont sais aussi bien nous trois, que les maraudeurs trouve Marielle de leurs goût!! » mais Lily n'eu pas le temps de poursuive ses pensée, car Marielle se leva, marcha gracieusement vers les garçons. Oui cette fille a tout pour plaire. Arrivée la côté d'eux, elle s'assit et commença à discutée avec les maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous obsédé et ne vit point Lily se pencher et verser la potion de le verre de James et retourna à sa place avant que Marielle partit et fit de même.

-alors, tu as réussis? Demanda celle-ci en s'assissent à coté d'elles.

-Si ,et maintenant, que le spectacle commence!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

désoler si ce chapitre est court, mais le prochain seras plus longt promis!!!

-mysSymel-

laisser moi des reviews!!


	5. chapitre 5: : Illusion n’est qu’illusion...

**J'aimerais remercier tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui, je l'espère, vont continuer à venir. **

**Faby.fan : oui j'avoue que ce chapitre a été très court, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas vous faire trop patienter...! Bon voici ce chapitre qui est(j 'espère!) plus long, comme je vous avaient promis. Continue a me laisser des reviews!!**

**Coweti : oui, j'avoue que tu as raison, oui l'autre chapitre était court, mais la très court, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre!! Bon voici celui-ci et merci pour ton reviews, sa fait toujours chaud au cœur!**

**Et merci pour tous les autres ! continuer a m'envoyer des reviews!**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages(sauf ceux que j'ai créé) sont a la propriété de Jk. Rowling. **

**Chapitre 5 : Illusion n'est qu'illusion! **

Lily avait la bougeotte. Elle avait très hâte de voir ce que la potion allait donner, si bien qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir droite sur sa chaise, toujours tourné vers sa gauche, ou James un peu plus loin, parlait à Sirius, Qui riait aux éclats. Le cours de métamorphose est très long. Non, bien sur, le professeur Mc Gonagall elle continua sont court, nous montrant comment transformer un chat en chapeau.

-M. Black, je ne vois rien qui pourrait déclencher un rire de votre part, veiller donc vous taire, sinon, vous et M Potter, aller avoir une retenus.

-Oui professeur, mais une retenu de plus ou de moins, qu'elle est la différence lança Sirius en souriant a belle dent

-Et si vous voulez nous en donnés, ne vous gêné pas! Continua James

-Bon tous deux, retenues ce soir.

-Désoler professeur, mais ce soir nous sommes pris avec M. Rafg

-Bien, bon nous allons reporter ça demain

-Pris aussi

-La semaine prochaine

-Pris

-Le mois prochain

-Désoler, mais aussi

-L'année prochaine

-La, nous avons rien

-Bien, maintenant, nous pouvons continuer.

Le cours continua sans dérangement. Lily sembla songeuse. La potion n'avait aucune effets. Elle ne comprenait pas. Non, comment est-ce possible. Elle ramassa ses effets et sortis de la classe quand elle vit James étalé sur le sol, oui, la potion avait belle et bien marcher. Elle souris et vit que la bande des maraudeurs, tous autours de leurs amis, la regardant. Mme turbelle, l'infirmière de l'école, amena en civière James, pendant que ses amis(au grand bonheur de Lily) alla à sa rencontre.

-Ses toi qui a faillis tuer James lança Sirius, le regard pleins de menace.

-J'avoue que sa l'aurais été une grande perte pour l'humanité, car sur qui pourrions nous exercer des potions de fous, Ha oui, j'oubliais, sur toi!! Poursuivit Lily

-Alors la, tu y vas fort Lily sainte- bouquin, tu veux avoir des problèmes, alors la.. continua Sirius, en sortant sa baguette

-Hé black, ses entre Lily et James, mais j'ai aucun inconvénient a me battre avec toi, s'écria Lydia

-Non, toi tu es une ptit fille fragile.

-MOI!!!'MOI JE SUIS TRAGILE' ALORS LÀ, TU VAS MANGER DE LA POUSSIÈRE BLACK! Et Lydia lança un sort qui le pétrifia sur le champs.

-Écouter, si ont en parlaient, je suis sur que tous peux s'arranger dit Remus

-Non, il est aller trop loin, il veux lui aussi avoir un ennemis à sa taille, dit lui dont quand il va se réveiller, que pour nous aussi, ses la guerre. Dit Lydia avant de partir.

-Tu crois que sa va s'arranger? Demanda Peter

-Non! soupira remus, non, sa ne vas que empirer. Et les deux garçons partis laissant seule Lily dans le couloir.

VERS L'INFIRMERIE :

James se réveilla, avec un terrible mal de tête. La lumière de L'infirmerie était au éclat, se qui lui prit du temps à s'y habituer. Il se leva, marcha que quelque pas, avant se retomber sur le sol daller. L'infirmière alla a sa rescousse. Le remis au lit, et l'obligea a y passer la nuit.

Le lendemain, il se leva, alla s'habiller lentement, quand il vit dans le miroir le reflet de sa sœur. Il hurla au plus au point, avant se partir en courant de tous coté. Infirmière accoura, et le calma.

-Mr Potter, calmé-vous! Je vois que vous êtes maintenant vous êtes réveiller. Je crois, que la potion ou autres vous a transformer en votre sœur gretta, une si gentille petite sœur, qui est si douer, et si gentille. Vous avez beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour grande sœur.

-Ses drôle, tous le ,monde qui la connaissent me disent ça.. s'éclama James avec son air bougons. Ce fut après quelque minutes q'il pus enfin partir de l'infirmerie quand black accourut et lui raconta tous l'histoire par commencer qu'il venait tous juste de se réveiller...

-Alors la, LILY EVANS' TU N'AS PAS FINIS DE M'ENTENDRE PARLER, PAROLE DE JAMES POTTER!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alors voici mon 5e chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimer!! laisser moi pleins de reviews!!

-mysSymel-


	6. chapitre6:: Métamorphose!

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews, sa me fait vraiment plaisir!! Continue en m'en laisser!!**

**Kikou224 : merci, et oui, pour l'histoire de James et sa sœur, et bien , James viens de se transformer en sa sœur(sa dois être un de ses désir cacher..) et il la déteste Pourquoi!!, alors la, tu n'as qu'as continuer a lire…lol, merci pour ton reviews…**

**Mag : et bien merci pour ton reviews, et je trouve ton nom, très beau, si un jour j'ai une fille, je l'appellerai lydia… **

**Chalagueuse : merci beaucoup. Et oui, Lily va souffrir, car James ne serais pas James si il laisse une si belle occasion passer comme sa… **

**Et merci pour tous les autres qui n'ont pas eu le temps de me laisser des reviews!!**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages( sauf ceux que j'ai créé) sont a la propriété de Jk. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 6 : Métamorphose!!**

Lily flâna dans le corridor. IL y avait un silence qui, dans Poudlard, était très rare. Mais, vue qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs en défenses contre les forces du mal, elle et Potter, elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller, si un serpentard l'attaque de dos…Elle ralentit sa cadence près de l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était impatiente de voir ce que la potion à donner. Mais étrangement, elle était a la foie, triste de l'humilier et à la foie heureuse de le voir bouillir de rage… « ne va pas t'imaginer petite voix que je craque pour ce crétin, je compatis juste qu'il soit…enfin lui!!! » elle passa plusieurs fois devant la porte, espérant voir la porte s'ouvrir et juste voir se que cela à donné!

-non, mais, pour une fois que je veux bien voir Potter, il faut qu'il ne soit pas là!! murmura la jeune fille, entre ses dents.

-Alors, Lily- flower veux me voir, à ce j'ai compris déclara une jeune fille de 15-16 ans, les cheveux long noir, et les yeux brun.

-Désoler, mais je ne crois pas que Toi, tu sois Potter a moins qu'il se soit transformer et…**M**AIS ATTEND UNE MINUTES, CES TOI POTTER!!

-quoi, sa t'étonne!! Merci pour se new look, je me demandais justement ce qui me feras le mieux entre une fille ou un garçons!! Mais a la réflexion faites, je préfère mille fois être un gars…

-remercie moi, car, je trouve que tu fais beaucoup moins dur qu'avant, mais au juste, c'étais ton désir d'être une fille…

-non, je suis ma sœur, une sale ptit…

-je crois que je m'entendrais bien avec car, tous les ennemis de Potter son mes amis!!

Puis Lily fit son plus beau sourire et partis, ce fut qu'au bout du couloir qu'elle entendit Potter s'écrier

-FAIS ATTENTION A TOI, JE N'ES PAS FINIS AVEC TOI!!

-Ces drôle, tu m'avais dit sa la dernière fois, et je n'es rien vu m'arriver!!

Arriver a son dortoir, elle vit une ombre passer rapidement. Elle s'approcha et vit sur son lit, l'hibou de Lydia qui était blesser… elle s'approcha rapidement et jeta un petit regard avant de le prendre et d'aller a l'infirmerie. « qui a pu bien faire ça?? »

**Remercie a tous et continuer, je veux aussi remercier Ajariel de Bloody qui m'a beaucoup aidée dans les moments de noirceurs. **

**-mysSymel-**


	7. chapitre7: ses la guerre black

**Vraiment, Merci a tous pour vos reviews, alors la, sa ma donnée de la force pour faire la suite (lol)!! J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes fic et tous ceux qui me donne des reviews alors la, pour vous, voici la suite!!**

**-Ajariel the bloody : Alors la, tu me fais rire…bon d'accord, tu m'as toujours fais rire… bon alors continue a lire mes texte et bonne fin de semaine, de retour a l'école…**

**-florine : alors merci pour ton reviews, et voici la suite que tu attendais, alors encore merci!!**

**et merci a tous ceux que je n'es pas pu répondre…**

**Disclaimer tous les personnages( sauf ceux que j'ai créé) sont a la propriété de Jk. Rowling!!**

**Chapitre 7 : attention a toi black!!**

Lydia arriva en courant vers l'infirmerie. Elle vit son hibou, enfin guérie. Sa faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que l'incident c'était produit. Lily quand a elle, sembla assez sage, ce qui n'es pas très bon signe. Potter, quand a lui, est toujours métamorphosée en sa sœur, ce qui déclencha automatiquement des blagues venant des serpentards. Black, quand a lui, bien ses black, toujours le pire con de la pire espèce qui ne mérite pas de prendre autant de place sur cette terre, qui malheureusement, a hérité de lui!! Lydia secoua la tête puis tendit son bras pour que son hibou, reehall, puis s déposer dessus. Elle et Lily, enquête pour savoir qui a blesser son Reehall d'amour, mais elle croit, que ses Black ou sinon les serpentards, mais elle préfère mieux accuser black!

-Lydia attend-moi s'écria Marielle, en venant a sa rencontre.

-Comment va ta chouette demande celle-ci en caressant celle-ci qui lui pinça faiblement son doigt, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était heureuse.

-Très bien, as-tu vus Lily?

-La dernière fois que je l'es vue, elle était avec Potter, hé oui, il l'a renverser une potion, et elle est partis se doucher. Remus quand a lui, tente de calmer Black et moi, bien je suis avec toi.

-Toi et remus seraient le couple parfait quoi?! Non mais vraiment,… et pour black, est-ce lui qui a…

-Je ne sais pas,…

-alors, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut bien que je me venge sur lui sinon je ne m'appelle plus Lydia.

-Non mais toi et lui, ses une vrai obsession de vous faire du mal, ne moi ce que je crois ,ses que tu devrais,

-Alors la, je ne suis pas toi, et 2e ment, qui a dit que c'étais pas lui faire du mal, non, je vais plutôt lui montrée qu'il ne m'arrive pas a la cheville.

-Bon te revoilà repartis dans ton délire profond. Quand toi elle Lily aura

-terminer, vous me ferez signe ok !!

-t'inquiète sa ne fais que commencer!!

- je souhaitais justement que tu me dise autre choses que ça!!

-bon je dois y aller, je dois porter Reehall dans la volière.

-Bon d'accord bye

Marielle vit quitter Lydia et tourner le coin, Elle soupira et alla elle aussi, a la chasse a l'homme, bien que personne ne le savais, elle aussi, aimait bien quelqu'un, et elle voulait le conquérir.

**Bon alors voilà la suite assez courte mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ses la vie!!laisser moi des reviews !!**

**-mysSymel-**


	8. chapitre8: envoûtement

**merci a tous de m'avoir laisser des reviews je suis vraiment heureuse!! **

**Disclaimer tous les personnages( sauf ceux que j'ai créé) sont a la propriété de Jk. Rowling!!**

**chapitre 8 : envoûtement**

Lily se massa sa nuque, gémit et se retourna dans son lit. Si elle passa toujours des nuits blanches comme sa, elle décida des aujourd'hui de bannir les amis et ses ennemis. Potter, le maudit, l'avait encore une fois piéger. Non mais vraiment, il m'a fait prendre une potion qui m'a transformer en malefoy! Elle se redressa de son livre l'où elle c'était assoupit et prit un parchemin et une plume et marqua la formule.

-tu veux voir de qu'elle bois je chauffe…et je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Alors prépare-toi!! Et elle sourie et se vit devant le miroir. Elle vit malefoy sourire. Elle cessa aussitôt, car c'était réellement affreux.

-je comprend pourquoi il ne sourie jamais!!

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença a écrire.

**_Charme et envoûtement _**

**_Potion : _**

_pétale de rose et de lys_

_encens de lilas_

_6 bougies blanches_

_4 bougies rouges_

_cheveux de la personne a envoûté(e)_

_objet de la personne aimé(e)_

**_procédure :_**

_Faire un pentacle et mettre les 6 bougies blanches sur les lignes du cercles et mettre les 4 bougies rouges dans celle-ci. Allumer de l'encens de lilas se promener 4 fois autour du cercle, du sens anti-horaire. Ensuite, déposer un coffre l'où tu dépose les cheveux la personnes a envoûté(e) tous en prononçant sont nom, souffler sur celui-ci et prend l'objet de la personne a aimé(e)et lia le cheveux a l'objet. Refermer le coffre et prononcer ses mots :_

_Voici un présent pour toi Déesse vénus Donne lui les pires sorts de l'amour _

**_Les pires malheurs _**

**_Fait lui souffrir pour ce qu'il a fait a des ta de gens_**

**_De jouer avec les sentiment des autres_**

**_Puis-toi_**

**_Le punir en faisant se sort_**

**_Je vous conjure_**

**_Qu'il en soit ainsi_**

_Jeté ensuite les pétale roses et aparté jusqu'au lendemain._

Lily fit le sort et part comme fut indiquer le sort. Elle sourie car cela allait devenir vraiment drôle. Elle savait qui allait souffrir parce que Potter allait l'aimer et ce qu'elle aimait de ce sort, ces que sa pouvait être entre le même sexe.

-alors la, ont va rire!!

**merci a tous et laisser moi vos commentaire sinon, a quoi servirait les reviews!!**


	9. chapitre9: vengeance en boxeur

**J'aimerais remercier tous et toutes qui m'ont laisser des reviews!!**

**Coweti **: merci pour tes reviews, vraiment sa me fais chaud au cœur, voici un nouveau chapitre!

**Cassidy darks **: merci, si ses sa sœur de James ses parce qu'il l'a déteste, tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitres…

**Ajariel the bloody : **tu es sadique avec ptit James… hyhy!!

**Disclaimer tous les personnages( sauf ceux que j'ai créé) sont a la propriété de Jk. Rowling!!**

**Chapitre 9 : vengeance en boxeur!!**

James passa toutes la nuit a parler avec Sirius, pendant que Remus et Peter jouaient au échec version sorcier. James commença a se sentir tous drôle.

-Sirius, est-ce que ses normal que tous tourne? Dit celui-ci en s'agrippent a son bras. Il eut un moment ou il n'entendit rien, puis il eut un énorme troue noir.

C'était un lieu étrange, un espèce de pièce de torture. Les rayons du soleils filtrait mal à travers des fenêtres pleines de poussières et de toiles d'araignée. Ont pouvais entendre l'écho des gouttelettes d'eau tomber sur les dalles du plancher. Des souries se promenaient un peu partout, mais il n'avait pas peur, non, il ressentait plutôt de la haine pour une personne qui ignorait encore. Il sera ses point, se qui fit aussitôt craquer ses jointures. Il ouvrit une porte, fit quelque pas, puis se stoppa, devant un bureau, la personne parla a quelqu'un, un elfe, qui quand il le fit, émit un son aigus. La chaise alla se retourner vers lui, oui, il allait savoir qui l'avait trahis quand soudain, il eu un violent bruit qui le fit réveiller.

« ouf, tous sa n'est qu'un rêve, mais pourtant, il est toujours pas vraiment convaincus, tous sa avait l'air si vrai. Mais, que ses t-il passer, il se souvenait que de sa chute. »

il alla bougée quand, quelqu'un le maintenant ferme sur le lit. Il commença a paniquer quand une voix rassurante de l'infirmière le si calmer aussitôt.

-calmez-vous monsieur Potter, se n'est qu'une légère fracture du poignet, avec une potion et une bonne nuit de repos, tous va revenir a l'ordre…

-Madame Pomfresch, est-ce que Sirius est passée, j'ai besoin de lui parler…

-Ha oui, monsieur Black, non, je l'es mise a porte, il faisait trop de bruit, et il vous a réveiller. Non! Non, pas de visite…

-Remus, Peter, non pas passer..?

-Si ses 2 jeunes hommes ont belle et bien passer, mais ils sont parties, car ils ont cours..

-Ha bon d'accord…

Puis James se rallongea et replongea dans un rêve tranquille.

VERS MARIELLE ET REMUS…

Marielle se promena plusieurs fois dans le même corridor, espérant toujours tomber sur remus, qui était en pleine discussion avec le professeur Mc Gonagall sur la métamorphose. Il sortit enfin, puis il aperçut Marielle qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Remus, toi, tu es bon en défense contre les forces du mal, j'aimerais savoir, si tu pourrais m'aidée?

-Oui ,je pourrais, demain si tu peux

-Oui je peux!! Bon a demain.. dit celle-ci avant de partir.

Remus secoua la tête, cette fille, il l'aimait comme un fou, mais, il savait que s'il sortait avec, il ne pourra plus jamais la regarder en secret comme il aime si bien le faire, mais sa lui fait plaisir de l'aidée, bien qu'elle soit l'une des meilleures de sa classe.

-Quelle fille! s'exclama t-il avant de poursuivre sa route lui aussi.

VERS SIRIUS ET LYDIA :

Sirius sortis de la salle de bain, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille puis pénétra dans son dortoir, mais après avoir fait un pas, il stoppa, et remarqua que la fenêtre est grande ouverte, laissant de l'air frais pénétrer. Il alla la fermer, puis se retourna vers la porte quand il l'a vit se refermer et il vit lydia avancer, une appareil photo a la main.

-non, tu n'oserais pas!

Tu penses sa.. et lydia lui souris, fait un sourire a la caméra puis le flash partis et elle déclara : ha! oui, je vend la photo, si tu veux l'acheter!! Puis elle partis poursuivit de Sirius qui lui coura après, mais il arrêta quand il arrêta dans la salle commune et que tous le monde le regarda, des gloussement partis de tous les coté, et des murmures venant des garçons.

-JE VAIS ME VENGER,..puis il monta se changer.

UN peu plus tard, il arriva et il vit un kiosque ou Lydia vendait sa photo. Elle lui sourie et lui montra avant de retourner a ses clients. Il grogna et repartis dans soudain, il sentis l'air froid, il baissa les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il portait que des boxeurs. Il rougit puis retourna dans le dortoir, l'ou il enfila son habit, mais il ne peux le mettre, car ont avant lancé un sort…

**Ha ha, la suite dans un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous avez bien aimée, ses un petit cadeau pour vous souhaitez joyeux noël et bonne année a tous!**

**MysSymel-**


	10. chapitre 20: amour, tu rêve!

**Chapitre 10: Amour, tu rêve!**

**merci, bien que je n'es mis ce chapitre que 2 jours, je me suis dit que sa ferait peut-être plaisir, si je vous offre, pour le 24, un nouveau chapitre!! le voici!!**

**Ajariel the Bloody : merci d'être là, je t'offre ce chapitre comme cadeau de noël!!**

**disclaimer : tous les personnages(sauf ceux que j'ai créé) son à la propriété de J.K. Rowling!**

Lily se réveilla, le sourire au lèvre. Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'elle rêve, elle avait fait, mais il devait être très beau, pour qu'elle se sente, heureuse, amoureuse. Elle aimerait bien se souvenir de qui elle avait rêvé, pour qu'il lui fit un effet pareil. Mais, elle se dit, que si elle devait le savoir, elle préférait ne pas le savoir, pour pas être déçus, et garder ce sentiment.

Elle se leva paresseusement, car aujourd'hui, ce n'était que samedi, elle allait manger, prendre un peu l'air dehors, et étudier à la bibliothèque. Rien de bien remplie comme journée. Elle alla lentement à la toilette se préparer, et 10 minutes plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune vide à cette heure. D'habitude, elle y allait toujours avec Marielle et Lydia, mais elles dormaient tous les 2. Lily, ne voulant pas les dérangées, partis le plus vite possible.

Elle se pressa un peu quand elle vit qu'il était 10h, ce qui allait tous changer son horaire( imaginés vous dont!!) et elle arriva dans la grande salle a 10h5 comme prévus. Lily, mangea rapidement, et partit faire un tour dehors, voir les feuilles des arbres changer de couleurs.

Elle flâna, comme prévus dans son horaire, pendant 30 minutes, puis retourna à l'intérieur, qui était maintenant bondé de monde. Elle croisa Lydia qui lui fit un léger signe de la main, et Marielle qui charma, à cette heure 10 garçons à la fois!

Lily, qui était encore transformer en Malefoy, secoua la tête.

Elle arriva enfin à la bibliothèque, Mme masther, La regarda croche, croyant que c'était Malefoy qui allait à la bibli( ce qui est rare..).

Peter, se promena, suivant de près Sirius, qui s'ennuyait mortellement. Ils alla, où la plupart du temps, les serpentards se prominent. Ils trouvèrent Malefoy qui s'attaquait à un Griffondor. Croyant que la chance lui souris( vraiment, tous pour l'attaquer!) il alla sauvée( ou attaquer ont ne sais pas trop!) le griffondor des griffes de Malefoy!!

-alors Sirius Black, comment va ta famille demanda Malefoy, quand le petit parties en courant.

-je ne sais pas, je ne vis plius chez nous, tu oublis ou quoi! répliqua sèchement Sirius

-Ha oui! ses vrai, tu vis chez Potter, je me demande, encore, qu'est-ce qu'y est mieux, Potter ou les Black, qui est une si belle famille

-oui, pour vous!

-Toi, même si tu l'es as quitter, tu sera toujours comme eux!

-abbarada clapousca! enchaina ausitot Sirius, et un jet sortis aussitot de sa baguette magique, peter, appeurer, alla se cacher dans un coin. Malefoy se transforma aussitot en Monstre, poilus qui ne pouvait parler.

-alors, comment aime-tu mon idée, ce sort va rester comme sa pendant une semaine alors!! bonne chance!! puis il partit souvit par Peter qui regarda Malefoy en riant.

Lily, encore en Malefoy, quitta la bibli, avec une pile de livre, quand elle vit soudain Potter, qui se jeta sur elle. IL l'embrassa, et se savoir pourquoi, elle commença à frissonner de bonheur et continua langoureusement. se fut a bout de souffle qu'ils se lâcha. Ils reprirent esprits et ils se rendirent compte de se qu'ils venaient de faire.

-je ne sais pas je qui m'a pris! expliqua James,

-HO NON! exclama Lily

-j'embrasse si mal que sa? demanda James

-non, enfin oui, enfin, je t'avais lancer un sort, toi et Malefoy, mais je ort ses tromper, il m'a prise pour Malefoy!!

-Gentile!!

-je …je dois y aller! j'ai a me venger continua James avant de partir.

-n'oublie pas, que même si ont ses embrasser, je te déteste toujours!!

-ses réciproque Evans!!

**merci à tous et joyeux noël!!**

**mysSymel**


	11. chapitre 11: un rendezvous?

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire est apprécier.!! **

**Chapitre 11 : un rendez-vous?**

Marielle se promena, jouissant de tous sa grâce matinal. Elle avait sur son beau visage radieux une magnifique sourire. Et était sur celle-ci depuis hier, a la conversation d'elle et remus. Elle ne voulait pas jouer les filles faciles, mais contrairement a ce qu'elle laissait montrer aux autres, elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air folle. Les cours passa pour elle lentement, ont diraient que le temps s'opposait a son rendez-vous. Enfin, si elle pouvait appeler sa comme sa. Elle espérait qu'aux moins, Remus avait compris son message subtil qu'elle avait tenter de passer. Mais aucune fille en peu savoir ce qu'il se cache dans le cerveau d'un homme, c'était contre la nature. La cloche sonna. Enfin, il lui restait que défense contre les forces du mal et de manger pour qu'enfin, elle se retrouve seule avec. Je sort, quand je vis Lily foncer sur moi, échappa ses livres, les points serra.

-je paris que James est dans le coins! Murmura Marielle a l'oreille de Lily.

**-NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE SE CRÉTIN SANS CERVELLE, QUI AIME HUMILIER LES FILLES INTELLIGENTES ET QUI CROUSSE TOUS SE QUI BOUGE. **

-Alors a ce que je vois, tous va bien pour toi, bon qu'es-ce qui ses passer encore.

**-JAMES EST…**

-Un crétin de première, et je paris qu'il t'a humilier, mais je ne te suis vraiment pas pour : « Il flirt avec tous se qui bouge? »

Lily figea, non ces vrai, Marielle n'était pas au courant pour le fameux baiser empoisonneur. ET elle ne voulait pas que sa se fâche. James, le petit prétentieux avait pénétrer dans la salle de bain des filles, pendant qu'elle se lavait pour prendre des photos d'elle nu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps, car Lily ses jeter dessus, qui lui a son tour a tomber a la renverse. ELLE ÉTAIT NU, COUCHER SUR JAMES, QUI JE SE GÊNAIS PAS POUR LA REGARDER. QUEL PERVERS CE GARS!!! »mais elle garda tous pour elle. Non, Elle s'était venger maintenant, il ne pourrait rien dire a personne, ni se souvenir de quelque chose.

Lily se redressa, et part, laissant Marielle seule.

-ce n'es pas normal! Murmura celle-ci( non mais, voici Remus en model féminin!!).

-A qui le dit tu, s'exclama Lydia, qui arriva de derrière. Mais disons que se n'es pas juste Lily qui est bizarre, Dit-moi avec Remus ses comment?

-Il ne se passe rien entre moi et remus! S'exclama faussement Marielle.

-Pauvre fille! tu n'as pas appris a bien mentir!

-Bon d'accord, disons que j'ai un rendez-vous, enfin j'espère qu'il le prend comme sa, avec lui, se soir, pour m'aider( elle sourit) en défense…

-MmM, si il n'a pas comprit, ses qu'il est aveugle. Bon Sirius se pointe, je veux voir comment il va planter!

-HEN DE QUOI?

-Mm.. tu verra, puis elle part en courant, suivit de Sirius quand il trébucha sur un fil invisible qui le fit basculer dans un liquide verdâtre. IL se releva

et hurla a plein poumons qu'il allait étriper Lydia qui riait de bon cœur.

Marielle se leva. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ses jambes, avançaient d'un mouvement régulier, son cerveau, pendant se temps, était un panne, remontrant les pires scènes qu'elle a faites devant Remus. Elle sortait du rendez-vous, et elle ne se souvenait plus trop comment sa l'avait été.

Ce fut de retour dans son dortoir, au chaud, que les souvenirs, fut venus, lentement. En elle plongea dans son souvenir.

**HAAA!! SES DANS LE PROCHAINS CHAPITRE QUE NOUS ALLONS SAVOIR CE QUI SES PASSER AVEC MARIELLE ET SON RENDEZ-VOUS, DE LYDIA ET SIRUS( OUI SIRIUS VA SE VENGER!) ET DE JAMES ET LILY! JE VEUX DÉDIER SE CHAPITRE A TOI PAM!!**

**MySsymel**


	12. chapitre 12: quand la folie s'amène

**J'aimerais tous vous remercier, vos reviews me donne un petit sourire, savoir que mon histoire est un peu( enfin le j'espère..) appréciée…! **

**Merci a tous et désoler de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre **

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages(sauf ceux que j'ai créé) son à la propriété de J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapitre 12 : quand la folie s'amène!**

Marielle, étant très stresser, alla se peigner, mis un léger fond de maquillage et un son beau baladeur rose. Elle attendait patiemment Remus pour son cours quand elle entendu un bruit. Curieuse, elle alla jetée un petit coup d'œil et le vit monter les escaliers. Elle lui fit un petit numéro de charme a la foi sexy et a la foi subtil!

PENSER REMUS PENSER MARIELLE &

seigneur, faite que je continue a me contrôler, il ne faut pas que je me jète sur elle. Mais j'avoue qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent comme je lui laisse l'impression, enfin je l'espère. James et Sirius sont au courant. Mais Peter, lui, Jamais, sinon, il serait assez épais pour aller lui dire sans sens rendre compte.

& Remus ne me quitte plus des yeux, est-ce que j'en es fait trop, ou si je ne l'intéresse pas, alors la, j'ai l'air que quoi moi, une prostituer… Au mon dieu, j'aurais pas du en mettre trop, attend une min. IL rougie! Au mon dieu! Au juste, qu'est-ce que sa veux dire…?

bon remus, ressaisis toi, va lui parler, tu as l'air con de rester là, la bouche grande ouverte, agis en gentleman.

bon et si ont s'installaient déclara ouvertement Remus en pointant du doigt le divan qui les attendaient.

Oui oui, bien sur, après vous monsieur Lupin déclara t-elle en riant.

Elle s'assit a coté de lui, ni trop proche, ni trop loin, en fait, comme il le fallait. Il commença a lui demander se qu'elle avait de la difficulté et il lui montra avec sa baguette le mouvement approprier. Mais elle faisait exprès de rater le mouvement. Remus, lui prit le bras, et lui remontra le mouvement. Marielle au alors un choc. Elle voulait tous figer. Inconsciemment, elle s'était retourner, et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Mais, paniquer, reporta son attention a la baguette.

Une heure plus tard, remus et elle avait finit, ce fut dans la salle commune déserte en cette heure, et allait quitter celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

bon je crois que je vais aller dormir, avait autre chose a me dire déclara Remus

NON …en fait SI… écoute remus, j'avoue que je n'es pas été subtil, j'en convient, je suis l'une des meilleures de la classe, et je comprend le sort. En fait si j'ai fais tous sa, c'étais pour être avec toi, parce que …je t'aime…Marielle baissa les yeux, après avoir tous avouer, elle ne voulait pas voir sa réaction.

Il lui prit la main, l'attirant près de lui, et lui chuchota au creux de son oreille.

Marielle se réveilla, alla le plus vite possible se préparer pour aller dans la salle commune. Remus devait l'attendre.

**Désoler a tous de vous avoir fait attendre, mais sa vie est difficile avec moi en se moment. Voici une petit chapitre!**

**MysSymel**


End file.
